The Walls Came Building Up Again
by SpookyAndStarbuck447
Summary: When Brennan is ready to let her walls down what will happen? Season 6. Some of the chapters are out of time line.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan and Angela were sitting in the diner. They were eating breakfast. Angela noticed something in Brennan. She was always talking and saying anthropological facts. Today she was quiet.

"Is something wrong?"  
"No, why?"  
"You seem quiet."  
"Is just... Booth fell in love in Afghanistan"  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry"  
"Why are you sorry? You should be happy for him"  
"Bren, I know but... you love Booth"

Brennan looked at Angela and nodded. She kept eating. When they finished eating, Brennan drove to the Jeffersonian. She checked the body and then got to her office and never came out of it until 6:30. Brennan got out of her office with black Ray Ban shades. She didn't say goodbye to anyone. Just left. Angela walked to Hodgins office.

"Brennan is acting weird"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"She left at 6, she always leaves late and she didn't say goodbye to anyone"  
"Maybe she's tired."  
"That's not normal in her"  
"You should ask her tomorrow. You're the one that she talks to"  
"I know why. Just don't know how to help her"

**Brennan's apartment**

She opened the door. Threw her bag on the floor and walked to her bedroom. She wondered in her head 'Why did I left him go a year ago?' Everybody saw that they where in love but her. She was afraid to let down her walls. Now that she's ready to open them, she can't. Remembering all that happened that night at the Hoover steps, Brennan fell asleep in her bed.

**The next morning**

Angela called to Brennan's phone a lot of times. No answer. You have reached to Dr. Temperance Brennan voicemail. Right now I must be busy, so please leave a message after the noise.

"Honey, I've been calling you. You're never late to the lab. If I call again and you don't answer, I swear that I'm going to get to your apartment in one second. Call me"

Angela left her a message. Brennan opened her eyes and looked at her nightstand. Her clock read** 9:50**. She got up and took a shower. Quickly got dressed and drove to the Jeffersonian. When she looked to the mirror her blue eyes where red. And her cheeks had tear marks. While she was getting dressed remembered what she was thinking yesterday. Brennan got her black shades again to hide her beautiful blue eyes with tears from the asking people. She got her phone and saw that had a lot of missed calls from Angela. Brennan called her.

"Honey, you had me worried"  
"Sorry, I overslept. I'm on my way"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I see you at the lab okay?"  
"Okay. Be careful"

Angela was worried. Booth came walking to Angela. He was with a blonde girl.

"Angela, I would like you to meet Hannah. My girlfriend"  
"Nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you too."  
"She makes the faces of the people we can't recognize"  
"I make ugly things looks beautiful"

Hannah laughed and Booth smiled at her

"Have you seen Bones?"

Brennan was walking to the lab with a cup of coffee and her bag in her shoulder.

"Here she comes" Angela points to Brennan while she's walking to them.

Brennan sees Booth and his girlfriend. She hold up tears and continues walking to them. She looks at Angela and then at Booth.

"Hannah, this is Bones. My partner."  
"Nice to meet you Hannah. My real name is Temperance Brennan. But Booth gave me that nickname because I'm a forensic anthropologist."  
"Nice to meet you too"

Booth looked at his watch and then at his partner.

"Woah! Bones, you overslept"  
"Um, yes. Had a lot of paper work to do" (Lies)

Angela looked at the her Best friend and noticed the tension.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. Come on Bren, I got to show you a new painting"

She got Brennan by her arm and dragged her to her office. She took of her coat and hanged it. Angela took a seat on the couch and Brennan seated beside her.

"First of all, take the shades off"  
"Angela, I-"  
"Take them off"

Brennan took the shades off and Angela gasped. She had tears in her eyes and they where starting to roll down her cheeks. Angela was shocked when she saw Brennan burst into tears. Brennan placed her head on Angela's shoulder. Hodgins walked to Brennan's office but Angela looked at him and Hodgins left. Brennan sat up and wiped her eyes and dried the tears that were rolling down her cheek.

"Bren, what happened?"  
"I can't... Just can't. When he told me about her I felt pain in my chest. I don't know what to do Ange."  
"Honey, I'm here for you. If you feel like crying just cry. Let the tears out."

Brennan hugged Angela and tried to smile. She washed her face and got to the platform. Everyone was there, even Booth and his girlfriend. She got her headphones on and pretended that no one was there. She listened to a random song that Angela downloaded to her iPod. She didn't know who was the man that was singing it, But Angela told her that the song was old.

**Live and sin**  
**Ten years ago on this day my heart was yearning**  
**I promised I would never ever be returning**  
**Where my baby broke my heart and left me yearning**

**Hee! Hee!**

**As we walked into the room**  
**There were faces**  
**Staring, glaring, tearing through me**

**Someone said welcome to the doom**  
**Then they smiled with eyes that looked as if they knew me**  
**This is scaring me**

**We walked up the stairs still concealing gloom**  
**There were two girls sitting in my room**  
**She walked up to my face**  
**Said this is the place**  
**She said meet you right here at noon**

**This is Heartbreak Hotel**  
**Welcome to Heartbreak Hotel**  
**So this is Heartbreak Hotel**  
**This place is Heartbreak Hotel**

**Hope is dead**  
**She thought that I had cheated for another lover**  
**I turn my back to see that I am undercover**  
**Now I can't convince this girl there ain't no other**

**Hee! Hee!**

**Someone's evil to hurt my soul**  
**Every smile's that trial thought in beguile to hurt me**  
**This is scaring me**

**Then the man next door had told**  
**He's been here in tears for fifteen years**  
**This is scaring me**

Brennan felt someone beside her. When she looked, it was Booth. Her heart started beating really fast. She quickly looked down. Her eyes didn't meet his. She didn't want him asking why her eyes where red.

"Bones, are you all right?"

"Yes I'm all right" (got the headphones off)

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Bones, tell me the truth"

Brennan was still looking down. Booth was starting to shout. Everyone was looking at them.

"Booth I'm fine"  
"Bones, look at me and tell me the truth. Are you okay?"

Angela was entering the platform when she heard what was happening.

"Booth, I'm okay."  
"Tell me the truth"  
"Booth, please. Leave Brennan alone. She's not feeling well."

Angela walks up to Brennan. And she breaks up crying. Everyone was shocked. Angela glares at Booth and they get out of the platform. They go to Brennan's office.

"I'm going to go home"  
"Do you need company?"  
"No, I'm fine alone. Thanks."

* * *

I don't own Bones, Michael Jackson's Heartbreak Hotel or Ray Bans shades.

Hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan got to her apartment. She is trying to be happy with Booth but all she feels is pain. She grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels and sits on the couch, pulls the bottle to her mouth and takes a large gulp of it. Brennan spent the night on the couch. She fell asleep with the bottle between her legs and her head on the arm rest of the couch. Angela called her many times, but she didn't pick up.

***At the lab***

Angela was pacing around her office thinking about Brennan. Hodgins entered the office and saw her like that.

"What's wrong Angie?"  
"Brennan doesn't pick up her phone"

Hodgins took a look at his watch

"Dr. B is always here at this hour"  
"Let's go to her apartment."  
"Let's go"

Angela told Cam and they headed to Brennan's apartment. They knocked and knocked but there was no answer. Hodgins opened the door with one of Angela's bobby pins. When they saw her they were shocked. They havent seen her like that. Angela walked to the couch and saw the almost empty bottle of whiskey between her legs.

"Honey, wake up. Are you alright?"

Hodgins looked at Angela with a worried face. This time Angela moved her lightly and Brennan opened her eyes and them closed them again. She got her left hand over her eyes and tried to sit up.

"Honey, Are you okay?"  
"I have a huge headache"  
"You where drinking. Remember anything?"  
"Yes. Um...What hour is it?"  
"**9:48am**"  
"I'm late for work. Cam is going to fire me"

Brennan had a huge hangover. When she tried to stand up she almost fell. Hodgins endured her and got her to sit on the couch.

"I'm going to call Cam and I'm telling her that you are not going to work today. I'm staying with you here"  
"Well, Then I'm going to work. Call me if you need anything"

Hodgins left and Angela called Cam. She said it was okay. There was no case anyway.

"I'm going to take a shower and brush my teeth"  
"I'm going to be in the kitchen"

Angela knew why Brennan was like that. It had name. Seeley Joseph Booth. When Brennan was about to let her walls come down, Booth came with Hannah. Since yesterday her walls came building up again. Brennan didn't say anything but everyone knew that she loved Booth. Angela was making her breakfast and Brennan got out of the shower. Her hair was up in a pony tail. She had a blue tank top and black pajama pants. She made her pancakes.

"Thanks Angela"

After she ate she took aspirin and got to the couch with Angela. At first she was looking at her hands nervously. Brennan was never shy. She always speaks her mind.

"You know...If there was is a God. Why does he give me pain instead of Happiness? Everyone thinks I'm cold and that I don't have feelings. I'm feeling sadness now. That is a feeling right? I see that everyone is happy. I want to be happy at least one second of my life." (Her voice breaks) "Why not let me be happy?"

Brennan began to cry. Angela was in a verge of tears too. She felt sorry for Brennan, She wanted to help but didn't now how.

"You know, one time I thought of killing myself but I didn't do it. You know why? Because I was afraid that no one would miss me"  
"Brennan, When was that?"  
"4 years ago. I was alone in this world. I had no one to trust on or to tell them how I felt everyday."  
"I'm here for you Bren. Always."  
"You know why am I scared to say I love you?" (sobs) "Because if I say it everybody leaves me. I said that I loved mom and dad, they left; I said that I love Russ and he left me. That's why I didn't tell Booth that I loved him. What if he leaves me too?"

Angela got Brennan in a hug.

"You are not going to leave me right?"  
"No. Never I'm going to be there for you always"

Brennan sniffled and gave Angela a little smile.

"Angela, You can go. I'm much better. I only have a little head ache"  
"Are you sure honey?"  
"Yes, You should go. Thanks Angela"  
"Okay, You want to be alone. Call me if you need anything okay?"  
"Okay"

Angela called Hodgins to pick her up. Brennan changed into jeans and headed out. She drove to the shooting range, Brennan had to retaliate. She signed and got in. Got her gun, plugs and glasses. Brennan started to shoot. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She felt like when her parents abandoned her. A sob escaped her lips. Booth didn't have cases today. He went to the Jeffersonian and since Brennan wasn't there he went to the shooting range. Booth found Brennan there. She didn't seem to notice. Her shooting was mad. Booth walked to her. When Brennan stopped shooting, Booth tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him.

"Yes?"  
"I wanted to talk to you of what happened yesterday"  
"It's okay. You didn't know I was feeling sick yesterday"  
"So we're good?"  
"I don't know what that means"  
"I'm forgiven?"  
"Yes"

Booth saw that Brennan had been crying. He saw knew that but did not say anything to Brennan. She pressed the button to bring the paper dummy. Her shots where all on the heart side.

"I'm going home now. Just wanted to shoot at something"  
"Don't want to go to lunch?"  
"No thanks.  
"Okay. Then see you tomorrow"  
"Bye"

Brennan left and got takeout then drove to her apartment. Angela passed by her apartment and spent the afternoon with her. This time Angela told Brennan that she was pregnant. Brennan smiled and hugged her.

"I told you I would not leave you. My baby needs an aunt"

After Hodgins calls Angela and she leaves, Brennan re-reads her anthropology books and falls asleep in her bed.

* * *

I know it's out of timeline.

Hope you guys like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, some lines are out of timeline. But this is how I pictured this episode.

Don't own Bones. I would love to but I'm too young and I'm not rich. Please don't sue me!

* * *

The past two months Brennan has been watching how Booth loves another woman. She has been witnessing how Booth and Hannah kiss, exchange loving looks and hearing how Booth saws he's happy with her. This week's case is about a woman that was found in a tree. She was killed 11 months ago. Brennan went to the lab and checked the body with Cam. They found that she had occupational markers on her hand. They assumed that she was a medical professional. Right now She was in the Royal Diner with Booth and Hannah.

"Do you have an I.D. of the victim?"  
"The description was too general"  
"Yes, even though Cam and I discovered that she was likely a surgeon"  
"How's that?"  
"Occupational markers on the phalanges"  
"Uh, a surgeon named Dr. Lauren Eames disappeared last November. I checked Bing" said Hannah  
"D.C Metro missing persons investigated. The case went cold. It didn't go anywhere"  
"How could that be?"  
"Single, No kids. Outside of people at work there was no one to miss her" Hannah added

Booth looked at Brennan and Brennan just looked down. They went to the Hoover building to receive a man that knew Lauren Eames.

Booth: "Dr. Eames have any enemies?"  
Man: "No, Lauren was not a woman of passion"  
Booth: "So what about her personal life?"  
Man: "Look at her schedule. Lauren didn't have any time for her personal life"

While Booth talked with the man, Brennan checked files and other things that the man had brought to them about their victim. There where a lot of CD's

Brennan: "What are these, Please?"  
Man: "Dr. Eames case files. She dictated them for transcription."  
Brennan: "She disappeared so quietly."  
Man:"I will show you fear and a hand full of dust.-T.S Elliot" (Pause) "We don't actually fear death. We fear that no one will notice our absence, that we will disappear with out a trace"  
Brennan: "That...that sounds correct" (Looks down)

She get out a paper with Dr, Eames personal information. She saw herself, she keeps it quiet. The guys leaves to go to the hospital. Booth is guiding him to the elevator when Brennan shows him the paper

"Does this look like anyone to you?"  
"She looks nice, But no. No one I know"

When Booth was walking to his office, Brennan was walking in a hurry to the elevator.

"You're in a big hurry, Bones. Is everything all right?"  
"I have a lot of questions, that's all"

Booth stood there with a shocked face while the elevator door closed. That night she couldn't sleep, so she went to the lab to continue to work on the case. Brennan listened one of Dr. Eames case files. She heard her voice. That wasn't her because she was alive. When she was examining the bones, the security guard Micah brought her something to eat.

Brennan: "Would you listen to this?" (Gives headphones)  
Micah: "That's-That's very strange"  
Brennan: "I'm glad you said that"  
Micah: "That's like a vice beyond the grave"  
Brennan: "Like my voice"  
Micah: "Similar, yeah"  
Brennan: "It's exactly like my voice. She is me"  
Micah: "No, she isn't you. She's her and you're you. You're alive and she's dead. Now eat up Doc. This is maybe the only thing you've eaten"

That day, Booth and Brennan visited Eames kind of love interest. She loved him but she didn't tell him. He asked her out a few times, she denied. He wanted to give them a chance but Dr. Eames said no. After they talked to the guys they went to the diner.

"Do you have cause of death?"  
"She was killed by a blow to the head. Also I found that she was stabbed, at least three months before her death. Her ribs were healing at the time of death"  
"When did you found that out?"  
"Last night. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you this morning"  
"That's why you where at the lab that early"  
"When I can't sleep I go to the lab. Is normal"  
"You spent all night awake Bones! That's not good for you!"  
"I said sorry, okay? Just forget it. Let's eat okay?"

After they ate, Booth talked to Sweets about Brennan. She was really into this case. Sweets came to the Jeffersonian and started checking Dr. Brennan. He was at the entrance door of her office when she noticed him.

"Sweets! Why are you spying on me?"  
"No, Dr. Brennan. I was just waiting here so as not to startle you"  
"Did Booth tell you to check on me?"  
"Would it bother you if he did?"  
"Of course! I'm not a baby! I'm a 34 year old woman who knows how to care for herself. Does anybody know me at all?"  
"I think we know you as much you'll allow. You're a very private person and we respect that. But it has mentioned by Booth, Angela and Dr. Saroyan that you seem distressed by this case. I would like to help you Dr. Brennan"

Brennan showed Sweets Dr. Lauren Eames profile picture.

"Is that the victim?"  
"What do you see?"  
"What do you want me to see?"  
"She's exactly like me. She is me"

Sweets nodded and steeped back from the picture.

"Yeah, I see"  
"You really do? Because Booth didn't"  
"Dr. Brennan, You're over-identifying with the victim. She was a brilliant scientist, unmarried without children, consumed by her work. You can't help but draw parallels to your own life"

Brennan looked up again at Sweets.

"The victim was afraid of a man named Dworsky. Will you tell Booth that?"  
"Yeah, I'll tell him."

Sweets left Brennan's office and she continued to listen to the recorded file notes of the victim. Time passed and B- squared talked to Mike Dworsky, Their prime suspect. Again that night she stayed at the lab instead of going home.

**The next day: Morning**

Booth and Brennan where at the diner. He is was going to talk to the guy who stabbed Lauren Eames. When Booth left, Hodgins came to tell Brennan a bunch of results.

"I found concentrations of noscapine and papaverine in the root system."  
"Opiates?"  
"Yeah. So maybe the victim was a drug addict"  
"Lauren was not a drug user"  
"Okay, we can check the bone density test"  
"If you think is necessary, I'm going to the FBI"

Brennan left the diner and a waitress passed Hodgins the check.

**The FBI building: Interrogation Room**

Drug dealer: "I don't remember stabbing nobody"  
Booth: "Okay, Let me refresh your memory. It's the same woman you killed six moths ago and then buried under a tree."

The drug dealer moved in the chair and looked at Booth.

Booth: "Okay, let's just be clear. It's her we're talking about right?"

He showed the drug dealer a picture of Lauren Eames. He looked at Brennan then at his hands.

Brennan: "See, Booth, It's not her. I told you"  
Booth: "He's no shaking his head because it's not Lauren Eames. It's because he wants us to know he didn't do it. what he doesn't know is that we have a victim to the stabbing. And that Doctor there..." (Points to Brennan) "can tie you to the dead body through DNA and a bunch of lab stuff"

The drug dealer looked at Brennan again and then at Booth.

Drug dealer: "You know what? This conversation is nothing in here for me, man, so..."  
Booth: "Fine, we're done. You murdered Dr. Lauren Eames." (Stands up) "It's been a long day, I'm tired"

Booth walked to the door and Brennan followed him.

Drug dealer: "Wait, Wait! Look! I didn't stab her man! I gave her a poke to make her go away."  
Brennan: "No, That is impossible. Why was she even talking to you?"  
Drug Dealer: "She was looking to score"  
Brennan: "No. No, he's lying! That's not possible."  
Drug dealer: "I turned her down. She was negotiating price. I don't do that, man. I gave her a little poke to motivate her home"  
Booth: "That was the last time you saw her?"  
Drug dealer: "Yes."

Brennan stormed out of the interrogation room. Booth followed her, she walked to his office. Hannah was there.

"Bones what's going on?"  
"No, she had a T-score over two. An opiate user would score a .8 maximum. Ergo, Ipso Facto, Coulmbo, Oreo. She-she didn't have a drug problem"  
"What? That's not even Latin. Your bone density test proves she wasn't a habitual drug user"  
"I don't like it when you two argue" Hannah intervened  
"We're not arguing"  
"Yes, we are. All I'm saying is that Lauren Eames wasn't a drug addict"  
"Well, Maybe someone shot her up with heroin before killing her"  
"Yes. See? Thanks for eavesdropping"

Booth looked at Brennan with curiosity. He wondered "Why is she acting like this?"

"Bones, Why are you taking this so personally? You're acting as though you're the one who's being accused of taking drugs"

Brennan's eyes started to tear up and she looked down.

"Temperance, are you all right?" Hannah asked worried.  
"Yes, Of course." Brennan wiped her eyes. "I-I'm just tired. I, um...I haven't slept in a couple of days, and... Look I-I'm sorry"

With that Brennan left Booth's office and left them with shock on their faces. She left to her house and got to the lab around **11:45** in the night. And hour later Micah called a cab for her to go to her house. That morning she met Sweets in the Royal Diner.

"Dr. Lauren Eames dealt with stress in two ways; **A-She became logical to the extreme, B- She detached herself**"  
"Detached?"  
"Yeah, Emotionally. She made herself not care. In order for her to stop feeling nothing, she began behaving erratically."  
"Like picking fight with a drug dealer"  
"Exactly, eventually she got what she wanted. Suicide by murder"  
"You think I'm behaving like Dr. Lauren Eames? So now I'm the one behaving irrationally so that I can feel something? You want to stab me?"  
"No... I consider you as one of my closest friends. You are not alone in this world. That is one of the many ways you're different from the victim"

"I need to go." Brennan stood up "I will consider what you said"

She left Sweets in the Diner and left. She went to see Chris Markham. The guy that was interested in the victim. He told Brennan that she sometimes opened the door of the helicopter when they were flying and hung out of it. Like if she was willing to jump out. The night came and Brennan was overnight in the lab again. She was looking at the computer. Micah came and talked to her about a lecture he took. It takes the brain three days to get back to normal. She started to listen the recorded case files and found out an address from a Brain Dead boy that Lauren Eames wanted his heart for Sam Dworsky. She called a cab and got out there. 1255B Franklin Street, Woodland.

It was pouring Rain. She came out of the cab. She walked a little bit and found dried blood on the reflective bump in the street. She was too caught up checking the blood and didn't realize that a car was about to hit her. Booth came and saved her.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I don't know following to a bad part of town and saving your life. You know the usual? Your turn"  
"Lauren came here to talk to the family of a brain dead boy, she wanted his heart for Sam Dworsky"  
"So they killed her?"  
"No Booth, a car hit her and she stuck her head with that"

Brennan points to the reflective bump.

"The driver was the one that buried her?"  
"I can't prove any of that"  
"Okay, let's take you home"

Booth and Brennan walked to the SUV. The drive was silent until Brennan talked.

"I made a mistake"  
"No, I told you my opinion. You were right"  
"Lauren died with regrets."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"She never gave the pilot a chance."

She made a really long pause. Booth knew exactly of what she was talking about.

"I got the signal Booth, I don't want to have any regrets"

Booth looked at Brennan's eyes. She gives him a small, sad smile. He looked away, he didn't want to break her heart. He didn't want to say it but...

"I'm with someone, Bones..."

Brennan's eyes were filled with tears. She tried not to look at him.

"And Hannah, is not a consolation prize. I love her"

She couldn't hold up more. Brennan started sobbing.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but those are the facts"  
"I understand"

She wiped her cheeks and eyes. She looked out the window. It hurt just by looking at him.

"I missed my chance. My world turned upside down, I can adjust"  
"I did"  
"Yes, you did"

Booth looked at Brennan, but he couldn't see her face. He wanted to die inside. It hurt, he made her cry.

"Want me to call someone to be with you or-?"  
"No, I'm fine alone...Like always"

He made it for her apartment. She climbed off the SUV.

"Thanks"

She started to walk to the entrance door when he talked.

"See you tomorrow at work?"  
"I don't know. Maybe or Maybe not"

Brennan said that without looking at him. She started walking again. Booth threw a punch to the steering wheel. She entered her apartment and walked to her bedroom to change. Booth drove to his apartment. The moment when Brennan was crying was running around his head. She was against the door of the bathroom looking at the mirror. Brennan had her shirt on her hands, tears were running on her face. She got her shirt on, walked out of the bathroom and plopped on her bed. Brennan started to cry again. She fell asleep clutching to Booth's sweatshirt and with tears on her eyes.

* * *

Hope you guys like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan opened her eyes and looked directly at the digital clock. **3:49am**. She tried to get to sleep again but it seemed impossible so she got up and took a shower. She got dressed and drove to the Jeffersonian. Brennan greeted all the over-night guards with a little smile and continued to walk to her office. Before sitting on her desk, she closed all the blinds and locked the door. Finally seated on her desk chair, Brennan saw the Lauren Eames file placed on her desk. Remembering what happened with Booth earlier, she signed the file and started doing other unfinished paper work.

**8:00**

Cam walked to her workstation. While she was walking by, she saw a person on Dr. Brennan's desk. Like they said: 'Curiosity killed the cat' but she was the boss. She walked to the glass door and saw with more clarity who was the person. She tried to open the door but it was walking to her office. She settled her things, grabbed her phone and dialed a number real quick. After a few rings, a male voice answered.

"Booth"  
"Seeley, it's me. Cam."  
"Hey. Something wrong?"  
"No, but maybe yes"  
"What?"  
"Dr. Brennan is what it looks like asleep in her office with the door locked"

Booth didn't talk for a few seconds.

"Seeley, she doesn't lock her door when she's working late."  
"I'll...um...be there in 15"  
"Okay"

When the conversation ended. Cam got out of her office and stopped in front of the Forensic Anthropologist office. _'Booth_ _seemed tense. I think something is wrong between these two'_ Cam thought. After 10 minutes, Booth came jogging to Cam. He tried to open the door. He got one of his credit cards and opened the door. Cam and Booth exchanged glances. Booth walked over to Brennan. He kneeled beside the chair.

"Bones. Wake up. Bones"

Brennan started to open her eyes. She lifted her head from the desk and looked around. She rubbed her eyes and tried not to make eye contact with Booth.

"I'm awake."  
"Why are you here Dr. Brennan?"  
"I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep"  
"Bones, I told you to not do that. It could be dangerous"

Brennan looked at Booth with pain showing in her eyes. And then excused herself and walked to the bathroom. Booth looked at Cam who was looking down at him with her arms folded on her chest.

"You better fix that Booth. Angela will notice somehow"

With that, Cam walked out of the office. Booth left to go to his office. While Brennan was washing her face in the bathroom. She got out and walked to her office. This time Angela was waiting for her in the couch.

"Hey Angela"  
"Bren, tell me what's wrong"

Clearly Angela bumped into Booth or saw the pain through her.

"Angela I'm fine."  
"No. You're not. I bumped into Booth. He wouldn't look at me in the eyes"  
"I told Booth how I felt about him."

Angela nodded and paid attention.

"He rescued me when a car almost killed me in Woodland. We was taking me home and...I told him. I didn't want to have any regrets. He told me he was with Hannah and that she wasn't a consolation price."  
"Oh Honey"

Angela hugged Brennan. She hugged her best friend tightly.

"The worst thing about this is that I have to see him everyday or see them sitting in the diner on our table"  
"Bren, you got me here."  
"Thanks Ange"  
"I know you don't know barely anything from pop culture but, I uploaded your iPod with new songs. More songs. So when you feel sad you just got to listen to them."  
"Thank you Angela."

Angela gave Brennan the iPod and she gave her a little sad smile.

**1 week later:**

Booth walked through the Jeffersonian doors with a serious face. When he saw his favorite Forensic Anthropologist, a smile appeared on his face. But remembered that he was with Hannah and what happened one week before. He walked to her office and found her listening to music on her iPod. She didn't seem to notice that he was there. She was singing quietly the song she was listening to.

**"Oh, glazed eyes, empty hearts. Buying happy from shopping carts. Nothing but time to kill. Sipping life from bottles. Tight skin, bodyguards, Gucci down the boulevard. Cocaine, dollar bills and... My happy little pill. Take me away. Dry my eyes. Bring color to my skies. My sweet little pill. Take my hunger. But within, Numb my skin."**

He walked to her desk. That's when she saw him. She took her headphones off and looked at him.

"Oh...Hey"  
"We have a case."  
"I'll get prepared."

She stood up got the iPod in her pocket started to collet her things. Booth's phone rang. He answered quickly.

"Booth...Hey Hannah!...yes, we have a case. Why? Oh okay. Yeah. Sure. Don't be late. Good Luck. **I love you too**. Bye"

Brennan was listening. She got her headphones in her ears again. And walked up to Booth. The car ride was silent. She was looking out the window really into the song she was listening. Booth sometimes looked at her. He knew she was acting strange. But Booth didn't want to ask her. When they got to the scene, Brennan still was listening to music. Hodgins was there. She paused the music before putting on her gloves. She kneeled beside the body.

"Female. Mid 20's. African American. Perimortem fractures on her left scapula. Cranial fractures on the left side. I can't determine cause of death here. How long has she been dead Hodgins?"  
"About 2 days."  
"Well then, get the body to the lab"

Everyone got to their jobs and Brennan to her music. Booth seemed mad. Either because Hannah was going to be out of town or that Brennan was ignoring him completely. At the middle if the ride, Brennan took her headphones off. Booth started a conversation.

"So, how are you?"  
"Fine. Why the question?"  
"You seem quiet. That's unusual"  
"I'm just really interested in the new songs on my iPod."  
"New? You have new songs?"  
"Angela downloaded them. They are really good. Especially a singer called Adele."  
"You like her too? Hannah can't stop singing one of her songs."  
"Adele has really good vocals."

Booth dropped Brennan off at the Jeffersonian. The day passed quickly. Booth opened the door to his apartment. Hannah was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. He plopped down beside her. They shared a kiss.

"What's wrong Seel?"  
"Bones has been acting weird."  
"Do you know why?"  
"Yeah, Remember the night that I told you I was going to check on her? Well that day, I found her at the crime scene of that doctor...Lauren Eames. And a car almost hit her, in the SUV she told me that she didn't want to have any regrets. She told me she loved me...In her own words. Telling her that I was with someone was the worst thing I've seen. You know that she always doesn't cry and stays strong?"

Hannah nodded

"She...started crying. It broke my heart..."  
"Seeley, That means you still love her"  
"I love her, but not like I love you. I used to love her like that but when I offered her my love she was scared"  
"You have a big heart Seeley."

Hannah and Booth started to kiss. While Brennan in her house was writing in a notebook while listening to music. What happened with Booth hasn't left her mind. Brennan wrote the last word on the notebook and closed it. She took her iPod, changed the song and closed her eyes. The song started to play.

**"This is how the story went I met someone by accident Who blew me away, blew me away.****It was in the darkest of my days When you took my sorrow and you took my pain And buried them away, buried them away.****I wish I could lay down beside you when the day is done And wake up to your face against the morning sun But like everything I've ever known, you disappear one day So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away"**

* * *

Hope you guys like it!  
I don't own:  
**Happy Little Pill- Troye Sivan  
Hiding my Heart- Adele**


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She got up and looked through the peep-hole. It was Angela. She opened the door. Angela had paper bags on both of her hands.

"Good morning sweetie"  
"Good morning Ange. What are you doing here?"  
"I just came by to have breakfast with my best friend and then head for work."  
"Oh, Thanks. Let me take a shower and I'll be with you"  
"Sure"

Brennan walked to her bathroom to take a shower. Angela began to get the ingredients out of the bags. Syrup, flour, eggs and milk. All these days, Brennan has evaded Booth. She was spending more time in her house than in the lab. Booth should think that it's good, but it's not. She has been listening a lot of music instead of talking like she used to. They all miss that. Brennan only talks like that to Angela and Hodgins. She still brilliant in her work but it's not the same. She got out of the bathroom and walked to her bedroom in a towel. After making breakfast, Angela walked to Brennan's bedroom.

"Breakfast ready"

Brennan got out of her closet still in her towel and underwear. Angela smiled at her best friend.

"Okay, I'll be there when I find what to wear"  
"Don't know what to wear?"  
"No. Can you help me?"  
"Yes. Let's see.."

"Hope Booth doesn't come today and gets you on the field."  
"Yes, I don't want to ruin another dress for checking a body"  
"But in the other hand, he can see that you're moving on and how beautiful you are"  
"Yeah, moving on..."

Hodgins was in the platform in one of the computers and when he heard his wife's voice, He searched for her with his eyes. And when he saw her, he left the platform running.

"Ange." He looked at the other woman. "Dr. B?!"  
"Yes?  
"You guys look beautiful today"  
"Thanks"

That moment passed by and the continued working. Booth didn't come by the lab so Brennan was working on her next novel. She had her headphones on and typing as the ideas came flying to her mind. She wrote a chapter between the time she came to the lab until lunch. Brennan went to the diner. Angela was coming with her but Hodgins took her out to another place. She didn't notice but, Booth and Hannah were there. Booth was looking at her to see if she noticed him, but she didn't. She got to their usual table and sat there alone. Booth and Hannah were 1 table before her. She got her headphones on again and waited for her order. She was singing the song under her breath.

**"Tell me something, I need to know. Then take my breath and never let it go. If you just let me invade your space. I'll just take the pleasure, take away the pain. And if in the moment I bite my lip. Baby in the moment you'll know this. Is something bigger than us and beyond bliss. Give me a reason to believe it. Cause if you wanna keep me you..."**

Brennan stopped singing as the waitress came with her food. She thanked her and started eating. Booth was about to call her but her phone rang. It was Angela.

"Hey Ange...What?! I just started eating! No, Booth has not called me yet. Okay, But usually they call the FBI first... Okay, I'll be there in a few. Okay Bye"

Booth was going to tell her about the case when Angela called her. Brenda, the waitress got her food to go and she left, again without noticing her partner and his girlfriend. Booth and Hannah exchanged worried glances.

"Temperance looked distracted."  
"Yeah, I'm thinking about talking with Sweets about it."  
"She's going to be mad"  
"I know but it's for her own good"  
"Yeah, anything for her good"

Brennan arrived to the Jeffersonian. She changed clothes and got on her jumpsuit. Cam was waiting for her outside her office. Angela cached up with them.

"Did you take off your dress?"  
"I had to."  
"What do you have on?"  
"Jeans and a tank top"  
"Okay... But you looked so pretty"  
"I know."

Cam and Brennan got to the Jeffersonian van and headed to the scene. Booth came to the lab for the first time in that day. He walked up to her office and only saw her dress and heels on the couch. He got out of the office and saw Angela walking to him.

"Where is Bones?"  
"She got to the scene with Cam and the team"  
"Ange, is she ignoring me?"  
"No, why?"  
"I was in the diner. She walked pass Hannah and me and didn't talk to us."  
"That's weird. I think you should ask her."  
"Okay...Thanks"  
"Sure"

Booth walked off and Angela saw him leave. Booth got to the scene and saw Brennan kneeled beside the body. Brennan said some things to Cam and stood up. She walked to one of the guys of the FBI and said something, got her kit and started walking away. She looked up and saw Booth.

"Hey Booth"  
"Hey there Bones. Long time no see"  
"Yeah. Sorry, I've been really busy writing my book"  
"It's okay. We saw you in the diner earlier but you didn't. Is something wrong?"  
"No. Everything is fine. I'm okay."  
"You know that if some thing is wrong you can talk with me okay?"  
"Yes, Booth. Thanks"  
"Want a ride to the Jeffersonian?"  
"Sure"

They waked to the SUV. Booth was glad that Brennan didn't have her iPod with her. The whole ride Brennan was looking through the glass window. She looked at Booth.

"Can you drop me home? You can pick me up tomorrow morning. I'm really tired."  
"Sure, But what about your kit?"  
"Is okay. Leave it here. I'll get it tomorrow."

Booth pulled over in front of her building. Before Brennan could get out of the car Booth said,

"Bones, Are you sure that everything is okay?"  
"Yes Booth. Everything is fine."  
"Okay, Just tell me when it's not okay."

Brennan nodded and took off her jumpsuit. She threw it to the backseat, said goodbye to Booth and left. Booth watched how she entered the building. He continued driving to the FBI. He knew that Brennan was lying. He let it go of his mind. Brennan opened the door of her apartment. She sighed and started to take her clothes off. When she made it to the bathroom, she took he underwear off and took a shower. When she had her pajamas on, Brennan walked to the fridge and checked. She grabbed an apple. When she ate the apple she got a notebook and started to write again. Hours passed by and she was sitting in her couch writing on that notebook. Brennan took a break and stood up, she connected her cellphone to the auxiliary cable and then she connected that cable to her home stereo. Angela downloaded some music to her phone and gave her those auxiliary cables too. Brennan hit shuffle and a song started to play.

**"****Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?. ****If I should die before I wake. It's 'cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh. ****I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave. My heart won't move, it's incomplete. If there was a way that I could make you understand. ****But how do you expect me To live alone with just me? 'Cause my world revolves around you. It's so hard for me to breathe. ****Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?. Can't live, can't breathe with no air. It's how I feel whenever you ain't there.**

**There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep. Tell me how you gon' be without me? If you ain't here I just can't breathe. There's no air, no air**

**No air, air No air, air No air, air No air, air**

**I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew. Right off the ground to float to you. With no gravity to hold me down for real.****But somehow I'm still alive inside. You took my breath but I survived.I don't know how but I don't even care. ****So how do you expect me To live alone with just me?.'Cause my world revolves around you . t's so hard for me to breathe. ****Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?. Can't live, can't breathe with no air. It's how I feel whenever you ain't there.**

**There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gon' be without me? If you ain't here I just can't breathe There's no air, no air**

**No air, air No air, air No air, air No air, air..."**

Brennan brushed her teeth and walked to the couch again. She spent all the afternoon there and fell asleep around **12:00am**. No one called her since she got to her house so she got herself busy. She was in other world. In her own world.

* * *

**Hey there guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating. I have A LOT of school work. And I joined the chorus.**

**Q: Do you suggest any songs for the other chapters?**

**Please! Review!  
Thanks.**

***Also I don't own Love me harder by Ariana Grande or No air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown**


	6. Chapter 6

Booth jogged up the stairs to Brennan's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited. No answer. He knocked harder but still no answer. Booth pressed his ear to the door and heard music playing.

**"And the tears come streaming down your face...  
When you lose something you can't replace...  
When you love someone but it goes to waste...  
Could it be worse?**

**Lights will guide you home...**  
**And ignite your bones...**  
**And I will try...**  
**To fix you..."**

Booth picked the lock and got in. He saw Brennan asleep in the couch with a notebook on her chest. He shut the music off and woke her up. She hid the notebook under the cushions of the couch and walked to the bathroom. Booth started to make coffee. He sat on the couch an got the notebook from the cushions. He started to read it. In every page it had around 6 or 7 quotes.

November 15, 2011 **(Season 6 was in 2011)  
**_"I sometimes wonder why I even bother"  
"But in the end, they all drift away, even the ones who promised to stay"  
"I miss you a little too much, a little too often, and a little more every day"  
"I'm sorry I exist"  
"I've tried to hide myself. All this time, just to keep myself protected. And so I hid myself so good, to the point that not even I was able to find myself anymore"  
"Everyone is asking if I am ok as /if it is such an easy question to answer"_

He read the ones what were dated to the day before. The first one she wrote was in August 22 of this same year

_"I know everything happens for a reason, But sometimes I wish I knew what that reason was"  
_  
When Booth heard footsteps, he got the notebook between his shirt and pants. Brennan came with a simple blouse and jeans. Her hair was in a low ponytail. She served herself a cup of coffee and when she was done they left to go to the lab.

"I'll pick you up if a case comes up okay?"  
"Yeah, See you later"

Brennan got her things from the backseat and walked to the lab. Booth drove to the FBI building and walked directly to Sweets office. He opened the door without knocking or calling first. Sweets was with a patient, but Booth didn't care. This matter was urgent.

"Agent Booth, as you can see I'm still in therapy with a patient. You can wait out-"  
"Sweets this is urgent and Agent Conway won't matter, right Walter?"

The agent got up and left Booth and Sweets alone in the office. Sweets closed the file he was working on and looked at Booth.

"What do you need Agent Booth? Your therapy isn't until February 13"  
"We need to talk about Bones"  
"Is something wrong with Dr. Brennan?"  
"She has been very distant. She is always listening music and she doesn't talk squinty anymore. It almost feels like I lost my Bones"  
"Something happened between you two?"  
"Well...yeah. Remember the case of the surgeon we found on a tree?" Sweets nodded "I went to the lab to check up on her one night. I saw her get into a cab and I followed her. The cab left her in the crime scene. A car almost hit her, I saved her. And since it was raining I offered her a ride to her house. In that time we where in the car...She told me she loved me"

Sweets stood there with his mouth wide open. Booth got annoyed and spoke up.

"Are you going to say something?"  
"What did you say to her?"  
"That I was with someone. Hannah isn't a consolation prize. She started to cry. It hurt seeing her like that"  
"She let her walls down. Now she built them up again."  
"Also I found this when I went to pick her up this morning"

Booth got the notebook out of his shirt and handed it to Sweets. He started to read it. He closed the notebook after reading a few pages.

"What?"  
"These are signs of depression."  
"Read the recent ones"

Sweets read them and then handed the notebook to Booth.

"You want me to talk with Dr. Brennan?"  
"I would like that but she is going to know that I talked with you"  
"Don't worry about that Agent Booth."  
"Okay Sweets. Thanks a lot"

With that Booth left the room with the notebook in his hands. He walked to his office and got the notebook in his desk. He read all the pages and took his time to admire them. Two quotes really cached his eye.

_"I have a person I trust, yeah a person, not people"  
"Sometimes, the only reason why you won't let go of what's making you sad is because it was the only thing that made you_ happy"

Booth closed the notebook on his desk and got his hand on his face. He loves Brennan but also loves Hannah. In that moment someone knocked on the door of his office. He hid the notebook on his lap and looked up.

"Come in"  
"Hey there Seeley."  
"You are out of work early."  
"Yeah. I finished everything there and wanted to pass by."  
"Thanks"

Hannah walked to Booth and got the chair out of his desk and she saw the notebook. Booth tensed and looked at Hannah.

"What's that?"  
"Bones' notebook"  
"Why do you have it?"  
"I'm going to tell you but don't say anything okay?"  
"Okay"  
"Is evidence that Bones is in depression. I talked with Sweets and he is going to talk with her. I took the notebook without her noticing"

Hannah nodded in understandment. Hours later, Sweets walked through the lab without talking to anyone. He went directly to Brennan's office. She was talking with Angela and Hodgins while drinking coffee. The three looked at Sweets. Angela understood why he was there. He wanted to talk to Brennan. She took Hodgins arm and got out of the room.

"Nice to see you Dr. Brennan"  
"Nice to see you too Sweets"  
"Why are you here? Our therapy isn't until February 13"  
"Yes, I know. I just wanted to have a therapy without Agent Booth"  
"Okay."

Sweets sat in the couch in front of her. He smiled because Brennan didn't question.

"So, How you've been feeling?"  
"Fine. Just like always"  
"Any new things happened in your life?"  
"Yes. You wont tell this to Booth right?"  
"No, Patient confidentiality."  
"A few weeks a go I told Booth about my feelings towards him. He said that he said that he was with someone and that Hannah was not a consolation prize"  
"How did you feel about that?"  
"Terrible. My heart was crushed metaphorically speaking. I was ready to be with him. I made a mistake."

Sweets tried to get Brennan to look at him in the eyes. She had her head hanging low.

"We learn from our mistakes, Dr. Brennan"  
"I lost my chance. I'm tired of being abandoned, replaced and denied by people. It always happens to me. It hurt, even thought I think love is irrational I was starting to believe in it. I was starting to see it."

Brennan finally looked at Sweets. She was tearing up.

"Dr. Brennan, Would you like to have sessions without Agent Booth? You seem more open without him"  
"Yes. I will attend to the other sessions with Booth if you don't mind"  
"No, not at all. Can we continue this conversation in our other session?"  
"Yes, I would like that"

Sweet stood up and opened his arms. Brennan hugged him. He heard little sobs and sniffles. He didn't let go, he waited until she let go.

"Thanks a lot Dr. Sweets"  
"That's why I am here."

Sweets left and minutes later Angela entered Brennan's office. She was sitting in the couch with her headphones on and her iPod in her hands. She sat beside Brennan in the couch.

"Tempe...Are you alright?"

Brennan got one of her headphones out an looked at Angela. She nodded and gave the headphone to Angela. She put it on.

**"I'm in here  
Can anybody see me?  
Can anybody help...?**

**I'm in here**  
**A prisoner of history**  
**Can anybody help?**

**Can you hear my call?**  
**Are coming to get me now...**  
**I've waiting for you to come rescue me**  
**I need you to hold all of this sadness I cannot live with inside of me"**

"I need help. Physiology is a soft science but I'm giving it a chance."  
"It's for your own good"  
"I've been carrying a lot. I will let Sweets help me"

Angela hugged Brennan. Brennan started to cry but kept smiling. Hodgins and Cam entered her office. They saw the scene and joined the hug. When they finished the hug, Cam and Hodgins came with questions. She answered them and thanked them for caring her. Cam told Brennan to go home early. Brennan thanked all of them again, got her things and left to her house. Booth was on his way to Brennan's apartment. He was going to put the notebook back on the couch where he found it. He parked the SUV and entered the building. He asked the doorman if Brennan was home, but luckily she wasn't. He opened the door with her hidden key and entered her apartment. Booth got the notebook behind the cushions where he found it in the morning. Suddenly, Booth heard Brennan's voice.

"What do I do now?" Booth asked himself.

Booth sat in the couch and pretended to read one of Brennan's books that were in the table beside the said couch. Brennan opened the door and walked directly to her bedroom without even noticing her partner sitting in the couch. Since Brennan had her headphones on and didn't notice, Booth got up and left. He wanted to go back but he felt it was wrong. While he was getting down the stairs, his phone rang. It was Hannah, asking him to come home because she had a surprise.

* * *

**Hey there!**  
**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**I hope you guys have the best Christmas ever and a lot of health and happiness in 2015.**  
**So, here it is... Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review or PM.**

**Don't be shy. I wont fight if you don't like the chapter or the fanfic. Just tell me what you think by reviewing or sending me a Private Message. I take suggestions and ideas so come on! Do it! I know you want to do it!**

**:D Paomar0832**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry guys!  
I've been away for too long. I was really busy with school and stuff. You probably lost interest in this story.  
Let me know if you guys are still reading this by reviewing!  
I love you guys!

* * *

Brennan walked to her car to go to an appointment with Sweets. Her first session with Sweets without Booth. She got to her car and got the key in the ignition. The car didn't want to start. She tried and tried but the car didn't start. She was already 10 minutes late. The day before, she told Cam that she had and appointment and that wasn't going to work in the morning. Brennan decided to call Sweets.

"Sweets."  
"It's me, Brennan. I'm going late because my car won't start"  
"Is okay. Need someone to pick you up?"  
"Yes."  
"Wait for me there Dr. Brennan"

Brennan hung up and got her keys in her pocket. A drive from the FBI building to her apartment was about 10 or 15 minutes. She didn't wait much because Sweets was there in a blink of an eye. Brennan got in the passenger seat and smiled at Sweets.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan"  
"Good morning Sweets"

Sweets drove to the FBI building. In the parking lot, Brennan searched for Booth's SUV. It was parked in the usual place he parked it. She followed Sweets, in the elevator they made small talk.

"What if Booth sees me?"  
"Tell him that you were talking to me"

The elevator opened and Brennan hurried to Sweets office. Sweet's locked the door and closed the blinds that were close to the door. Brennan sat in the couch and Sweets in his usual chair.

"Okay Dr. Brennan. We are going to start with this paper. Fill it. Take your time"

Sweets gave Brennan the paper and got to his desk. Brennan started to fill the paper.

_Full name: _Temperance Brennan  
_Zodiac sign: _Libra  
_Date of Birth: _October 11, 1976  
_Best Friend: _Angela Montenegro  
_Last song I listened to: _**Bridge of life by Pink**  
_How do I feel right now: _Fine  
_Current relationship status: _Single  
_Someone I miss: _My mom  
_One thing I've lied about: _I don't remember  
_Where I work: _The Jeffersonian Institute  
_Do I smoke/drink: _Drink

Brennan handed the paper to Sweets and He gave her another one. This one had sentences and she had to circle the one she has done.

**Circled  
**_Not circled_

Been to jail  
**Kissed  
Hated myself  
Cut myself  
Been strong  
**Cheated  
Gotten a tattoo  
**Been bullied  
**Been a bully**  
Stayed up all night thinking  
Been verbally abused **(When?)  
**Been physically abused** (When?)  
Been sexually abused (When?)  
**Drank**  
**Hide scars**  
Stolen  
Starved  
Smoked

At the bottom of the paper, Brennan wrote 'When I was in foster care'. She handed the second paper to Sweets. This time he had the two papers in his hands and was reading them. They started discussing the papers. A few tears fell but Sweets said it was normal. She was bringing bad memories back.

"Can I ask something? If you don't want to answer it is okay"  
"Okay"  
"When did you start cutting yourself?"  
"When I was in foster care"  
"When did you stop?"  
"When I was about 17 years old"  
"Can I see the scars?"

Brennan rolled up her sleeves and showed Sweets. They weren't that visible but if you look close you could see them. When Sweets was about to talk there was a knock on the door. Both recognized the knock. Sweets unlocked the door and before opening it he looked at Brennan and she nodded. He opened the door and Booth entered without looking up. He was looking at the files in his hand.

"Sweets I need you to-"  
"Sorry Agent Booth, I'm with a patient"  
"Like I always say, agent- Bones!?"

Booth looked at Brennan and then at Sweets. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Brennan.

"What are you doing here Bones?"  
"Talking with Sweets."  
"Why?"  
"Becau-"  
"Agent Booth, what we talk about in here is confidential. Dr. Brennan wasn't feeling well and she came to talk to me"

Sweets cut off Brennan when she was about to explain to Booth why she was there. Brennan stood up and got her bag in her shoulder.

"Thanks a lot Dr. Sweets"  
"You are welcome Dr. Brennan"

She left the office and was walking to the elevator. Booth came behind her and got her by the arm. Brennan turned around to face him.

"Let's go to my office."

Brennan escaped his grip and followed him. She had a very serious face. Booth opened the door for her and entered behind her. The anthropologist sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Booth was going to ask her why was she there. Like he knew nothing.

"Why were you really in Sweets office?"  
"I just wanted to talk. And Sweets is a physiologist isn't he?"  
"Yes, he is. But you don't believe in physiology."  
"I gave it a try okay?"

Booth stared seriously at her. She was returning his stare. Her blue eyes were giving him a hard time.

"Are you going to just stare at me? Cause I got work to do at the lab..." said Brennan while standing up to leave  
"No. Bones, um...are you sure you're alright?" Booth asked walking to her  
"Yes Booth, I am." She said while looking down. "Look, I got to go"

With that she left. Booth stood there at his office looking where Brennan was standing before. Brennan got out of the FBI building walking. Without a destination. She wasn't going to the lab. Brennan walked to a park. It was lunch time. Booth made his way to Brennan's office. "Booth." He turned around and saw who was calling him. It was Cam.

"Are looking for Dr. Brennan?" He nodded "She called me and said she wasn't coming in today." Booth passed his hands through his hair. "Thanks Cam." He left her standing there and left. He looked around in the diner but she wasn't there. Booth dialed her cell phone but she didn't answer. That's when he started to worry.


	8. AN

I'm working on the chapter right now so don't worry!

att: pao :)

update: 10/11/2016

I'm in the process of writing the chapter. I have a little of writer's block so it'll take a little more time. Don't worry, I won't abandon the story...again

ily


	9. Chapter 8

I know I've been away too long. I found my new addiction! The X Files! I've been binge watching it for too long :P lmao

* * *

Booth looked for Brennan in every place he could think. Booth entered the diner. He saw her standing up from one of the tables.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Booth asked harshly. "I was eating here?" Brennan answered stating the obvious. "I've been looking for you" Booth's voice was starting to get high. "What for?" Brennan asked pushing the chair under the table. "We have a case?" "No! you didn't answer my calls and I was staring to get worried" "Look Booth, I'm fine. You can go home." Brennan tried to walk away. "Then why didn't you answer when I was calling you?" Again, his voice was getting high. "Your voice is getting high Booth." Brennan said placing her palms up. "Bones I was worried. I AM worried. You are acting different." Booth got close to Brennan. "Folks, I'm going to ask you to take this outside" One of the waitresses got between them. Brennan walked past the waitress and Booth. He started following her, "Bones" Booth got her by the elbow. Brennan turned around and glared angrily at him. She took her elbow out of his grip. "Bones, what's happening? It hasn't been the same since the Lauren Eames case" "No, it hasn't. And if you don't know why then you are more clueless than I am." Booth looked to the floor. "I'm going home" Brennan adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Bones..." Booth started "Go home Booth." She turned around and started walking home. Again Booth stared after Brennan.

* * *

Hey there guys! I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. As I told you guys, writers block is creeping in. So, I hope you guys like it!

Until next time!


End file.
